Valentine's Day
by AnimeLove55
Summary: This is a sequel to my original story "Teacher's Pets". Find out how our favorite threesome is doing. Rated M! You have been warned.


So this is the continuation from Teacher's Pets. A few people liked it and favored it and they wanted it to be continued. So without further ado here is the next story: Valentine's Day.

xxx

Yugi could still not believe that he had been dating those two beautiful beings in the bed. It had been 3 glorious but also hard years that the men had gone through. Once Yugi and Yami had graduated high school they came clean to their mother about Atemu and themselves. Of course she wasn't exactly happy about her sons having an incest relationship and also being with a slightly older man but they technically didn't do anything illegal. So she accepted it and gave them her blessing.

Course it was still a little weird to see your own sons kiss each other but to each its own.

They had gotten their own jobs that they both loved as well. Yami got a job as a bartender at the hottest club. He drew in a lot of regulars due to his looks but no one even caught his eye because of the two gorgeous men he had at home. And Yugi became a male nurse because he loved to take care of people and his sweet demeanor made his patients feel better.

Then came the _very_ bad times in their relationship. There was an incident where Yugi had been jumped by a few workers of his when he was alone in the hospital. He took the beating and called Atem to come pick him up. When he arrived Yugi had never seen him so furious. He marched right up the hospital ready to kill. When another doctor came to see what the commotion was about, he took one look at the tearful and battered Yugi and the enraged Atem and it clicked. They eventually found the perpetrators and were fired and put to jail. After that incident Yugi had been afraid of anything, even his lovers touching him. Yami didn't leave his side no matter what and didn't let Atem get to his brother too close.

With the help and support of his lovers Yugi was able to get back to his old self and move on and celebrate his life.

Yugi just sat in bed by his two lovers very early in the morning. Today was a very special day and he had no idea how to celebrate it. It was Valentines Day and they had been together for 3 years, so of course it had to be special. One of his lovers whom was on his right was his brother Yami and on the left laid Atemu. They insisted that Yugi be in the middle when it came to the bed because the two dominant men loved to cuddle their littlest lover.

 _Meooowww_!

Yugi jumped slightly at the annoyed meow from the doorway. There laid the final roommate in their house. Yugi smiled at Atemu's cat and made his way out of the bed to pet her.

"Good morning Cleo." Yugi said while rubbing the Egyptian Mau's ears. She purred in affection and nudged his hand. Yugi chuckled softly knowing she was hungry and grabbed his robe off a hook by the bedroom door.

As he made his way downstairs he kept thinking of what to do today. He walked into the kitchen, grabbed a Frisky's can of cat food and scooped it into Cleo's bowl. He set it down for her and watched as she ate happily.

"Cleo, what do you think I should do for Valentine's Day this year?" Yugi asked knowing the cat wouldn't answer him.

In response Cleo looked up at him while chewing and seemed to glare at the pitiful human. Yugi rolled his eyes at the look and started to make breakfast. "Gee thanks…"

xxx

Atemu groaned in bed and reached his arm towards the middle hoping to feel Yugi but was met with cold sheets. He opened one eye and saw an empty space and Yami still snoring softly. He pouted and poked Yami's cheek.

Yami groaned and whacked at the finger trying to go back to sleep. Atemu glared and got an idea. He smirked and pinched his fingers over Yami's nose making the man snort in shock and glare at the older man.

"What the hell old man?" Yami growled. He never was a morning person.

Atemu smirked and gave Yami a chaste kiss. "Well good morning to you too love. Where is our other love?"

Yami looked in the middle and then back at Atemu. He answered with a shrug.

Atemu smirked. "Guess that means I get to be with my Young Buck for a little bit this morning."

Before Yami could respond the older man's lips attached to his. Yami groaned in pleasure and nibbled on the lush lips on his. He ran his hands through Atemu's hair and tugged. The two wrestled and nibbled the other for dominance but Atemu ending up winning, leaving Yami panting. Atemu watched as his lover was distracted and starting leaving little kisses down his jaw, then neck, then chest trailing down to his stomach and then finally making it down to his prize. Yami gasped sharply as he felt a delicious wetness stroking his arousal. He looked down to see Atemu bobbing his head in a slow and teasing manner.

Yami gripped the hair of the older man and shoved his head down roughly making Atemu swallow his whole dick. Atemu almost chocked but managed to relax his throat in time and let Yami fuck his mouth. Yami groaned in ecstasy and gave a few more thrusts before he came in Atemu's mouth which he gladly drank.

After Yami had left Atemu's head go, he looked up at Yami with a frown. "Well that wasn't very nice of you Yami. Taking advantage of my poor mouth like that."

Yami smirked. "Oh shut up you loved it. But if only Yugi was her-"

Just then the two men were interrupted with a shout.

"Yugi!" They both shouted ran down the stairs in a hurry.

They came into the kitchen to see Yugi wincing in pain trying to cut some fruit into slices for breakfast. Yugi cradled his hand where the wound was.

Atemu and Yami sighed in relief and Atemu walked forward.

"Are you alright baby boy?" He asked grabbing Yugi's wrist gently showing him the cut on Yugi's index finger.

Yugi nodded slightly. "I'm just a klutz is all Atemu." Atemu smirked and inserted the finger into his mouthing sucking seductively. Yugi blushed heavily and tried to hold in a moan.

Yami watched from in the doorway and groaned. _He sure is in a sucky mood this morning._ God he loved Atemu but he was always so horny.

"That's it you pervert!" Yami said and plucked Atemu's ear, dragging him into the living room.

"But Yami my love, I just couldn't resist. Be gentle!" Atemu begged.

Let's just say Yami was still very protective of his brother. He would try to teach Atemu (with his fists) on how to control his urges. It was great in the bedroom but it was 8 in the morning for Ra sake. Way too early for some booty.

Yugi watched them still in a haze and blinked trying to clear his brain. Yami winked before he disappeared into the other room. Next thing Yugi heard were Atemu's shouts in pain.

"Ow! Yami! Yami wait….Yami-kins? Young buck be reasonable!"

"What have I said about controlling your dick?!"

Yugi then heard a few smacks and shook his head at the craziness of his two lovers. He found a bandage from the drawer and went back to making the breakfast. He placed all the fruit on a platter and went to make pancakes and toast.

Yami came back innocently and wrapped his arms around Yugi and laid his chin on his shoulder.

"Did Atemu learn his lesson?" Yugi asked playfully.

Yami groaned back. "You know he's only like that today because it's Valentines Day. Speaking of I need to get something for my two loves." He said while rubbing in-between Yugi's thighs making him squeak in surprise.

"Y-Yami!"

"Hey how come you get to do that but I can't?" Atemu said from the hallway.

Yami smirked again and turned to his whiny lover. "I must not have taught you hard enough. Come Atemu we have lessons to continue."

Atemu gulped and ran. Yugi blinked again and was interrupted by a meow. Cleo looked to Yugi in confusion.

Yugi smiled. "That's _your_ owner Cleo."

xxx

After breakfast was finally eaten Yugi left to go get things ready for Valentines Day. So as of now Yugi was in Walmart just standing in the Valentine isle looking at giant teddy bears, chocolates of all kinds, lingerie and champagne. _Oh Ra what am I going to get them? Atemu hates all of these candies and what is the point of lingerie considering I'll just end up naked anyway? They love cuddly things but one bear is like $70!_

"Hey Yug'." A familiar voice shouted.

Yugi jumped at the voice and relaxed at seeing his best friend Joey. "Hiya Joey. Shopping for Seto?"

Joey blushed. "Hey hey don't tease Yugi. What are you planning on getting your boyfriends anyway?" Yugi was happy to have a friend like Joey. When Yami and he confessed to their friends about the three-way relationship he definitely took it the best. He supported the twins and was still their best friend. He even found to like Atemu as a friend as well.

"I honestly have no idea what to get them. I'm a terrible boyfriend." Yugi groaned and dropped his head into his palms.

"What did you guys do the last 2 years?"

Yugi ran his hand through his hair. "First year Atemu took Yami and I on a romantic night picnic and the second year Yami surprised Atemu and I to an expensive massage parlor, which we later got kicked out of."

Joey raised an eyebrow. "How the heck did you guys get kicked out?"

Yugi blushed as red as a tomato. "We were caught having sex in the showers."

Joey's eyes widened and he tried to hide his chuckles with his fist. Yugi glared at his friend. "Oh like you and Seto haven't had crazy sex in a public space."

Joey smirked. "We haven't. Just you and your crazy boyfriends do stuff like that."

Yugi glared more while puffing his cheeks but even though he tried to appear intimidating he just looked more adorable. "Are you going to help me or not?"

"Fine fine! Here's what you do." Joey said and started whispering into his little buddy's ear.

Yugi listened attentively and soon a naughty smirk spread across his face.

Oh this was going to be good.

xxx

When Yugi finally came home Atemu and Yami were cuddled on the couch kissing. Yugi smiled at them but went upstairs to their room to hide the 'supplies' he got for their special night.

Yami gently pushed Atemu away and looked towards the stairwell. "I think Yugi's back."

Atemu followed his gaze and they both went to their bedroom to welcome Yugi home. Yugi must have heard them coming up the stairs because he quickly came out of their bedroom and closed the door, blocking their path.

"Yugi are you being secretive right now?" Yami asked in an amused tone.

"Yeah Young Buck, I think baby boy is keeping secrets from us." Atemu said also in an amused tone.

"No of course not loves, I just have a surprise and you can't see it till tonight. For now I am going to take you two to a place I know you both will love." Yugi said.

Yami and Atemu looked to each other in confusion but followed Yugi anyway.

Next thing they knew Yugi had placed blindfolds on the two men and they were in the car having absolutely no idea where they were off to. Yugi smirked at them in the rear view mirror and continued to drive to their destination. _Step 1 for this Valentines Day, get them cuddly things._

Yugi pulled into the drive way at the place and helped Atemu and Yami get out of the car since they were so helpless with the blindfolds on. Yugi held their hands and walked them through the doors.

"Yugi can we take off the blindfolds now?" Yami asked.

Yugi pulled them to the center of the room where a few furry friends were waiting. He pulled their blindfolds off and Atemu and Yami gasped in shock. There before them were lots of puppies of different breeds with toys laying on the floor.

"Where did all these puppies come from?" Yami gasped. He laid on the floor and got tackled with slobbery puppy kisses.

"We're at the animal shelter. Since I know you guys love cuddly things I figured you could use some puppy therapy." Yugi explained while petting a husky puppy.

Atemu smiled at tenderly at his lovers and couldn't help but to fall more in love with them watching at they played with the puppies. His golden bangs were suddenly yanked by a German shepherd puppy who growled playfully. He chuckled and got the puppy's attention on a squeaky toy instead letting his hair go.

Yami laid on his back with a golden retriever puppy who was happily licking his face. Yugi was sitting up while watching Yami in complete bliss. Times like this made him so grateful to have both of these amazing men in his life. He couldn't wait for tonight.

They must have stayed with the puppies for a good few hours but eventually the puppies started getting sleepy and the men were ready to go home as well. Yugi looked to Atemu who was ready to go but Yami was still on the floor snuggling with the same golden retriever puppy who was sleeping in his lap.

"Young Buck we have to leave." Atemu said gently.

Yami looked up at his lovers with sad eyes and looked back at the puppy.

Yugi smiled and looked up at Atemu with a knowing smile. "It seems our Yami is in love with the puppy huh Temmy?"

Atemu smirked back. "I guess we're just gonna have to adopt her. Hopefully Cleo won't hate me too much."

Yami gasped and a bright smile broke out on his face and he leaped up to hug his lovers. "Thank you so much. I love you both so so much!" He then reached down to grab the puppy and looked down at her. "We may be weird little girl but you'll grow to get used to it. Ready to go home, Jasmine?"

Jasmine barked happily and nuzzled against Yami's chest.

"You named her ahead of time?" Yugi asked.

"I have a feeling he knew he was going to get the puppy after all Yugi." Atemu said smirking. Yami just raised his nose in the air trying to be as innocent as possible.

xxx

Once the men got back with Jasmine Yami put her down to explore the house. Cleo sat on the leather couch like the queen she was and was watching Jasmine cautiously. Jasmine hopped on the couch and sniffed Cleo. The men watched to make sure if they had to separate them but were relieved when Cleo rubbed affectionately against Jasmine's head. Thank goodness Cleo wasn't going to be a drama queen with the little pup.

Yugi smiled and thought to himself. _Now begins Step 2, work up their appetite._

"Are you two hungry? I have some more fruit from this morning and some chocolate syrup."

"That sounds absolutely delicious." Atemu said seductively and Yami agreed.

Yugi smiled and went into the kitchen bringing out a silver platter of strawberries, raspberries, grapes and a bowl of chocolate syrup. They all sat on the floor and began feeding each other the fruit. It started out loving and sweet but Yami and Atemu wanted to step it up a level.

Yami dipped a strawberry in the chocolate and put one end in his mouth and made a come hither motion with his finger to Yugi. Yugi smiled and leaned towards Yami and they both bit at the fruit and their lips met in a passionate kiss. Atemu chuckled at the twins and dipped a finger in the chocolate and made a design on Yugi's neck. Yugi was too distracted by his brother's kiss that he didn't pay attention until he felt Atemu nipping his neck trying to get all of the chocolate. Yugi moaned softly and separated from Yami's lips to kiss Atemu next.

Yami, not wanting to be left out dipped his own finger into the chocolate and lifted his brother's shirt and spread the chocolate on Yugi's nipple. He then leaned down and bit and licked at the rosy colored nipple. From Yami playing with his chest Yugi was panting heavily and had to hold onto Atemu because he felt he was going to pass out from pleasure. But before Yugi let them go any further he stood up. _Time for Step 3._ Yugi thought to himself.

He walked over to the stairwell and looked back at his lovers with their lustful gazes. He beckoned them to follow him and they ran towards the stairs. After they all made their way to their bedroom Yugi pushed them both on the bed and leaned over them over their arousals. He unbuttoned both of their jeans and let their erections free. Before the real fun could get started however Yugi reached into his goody bag that was hidden under the bed, reached inside and one of the things inside was pills. He grabbed a pill and quickly swallowed it before his lovers could see.

Both of the men gasped from the chill of the air and watched what Yugi would do next. Yugi went to Atemu's member first and engulfed the organ inside his mouth making the older man moan sharply. To please his brother as well Yugi stroked Yami's member with a tight grip. Yami groaned and clenched the sheets.

Yugi bobbed his head and stroked in perfect rhythm. He felt the members twitch and could hear the men above him panting and moaning loudly indicating they were at their breaking point. Atemu arched off the bed and came with a loud cry and Yami was a second behind him.

"Oh baby boy you're so good at this." Atemu groaned when he felt Yugi's tongue twirl around the slit of his member.

Yugi released the member with a pop and smirked at his lovers. "If you two like that, wait till you see what I'm about to do now."

The two lovers looked to each other in confusion and felt metal on their wrists. Handcuffs to be exact.

"Yugi what is this?" Yami asked but before he could ask more, Yugi was at the end of the bed with dilated eyes looking at them in complete lust.

He bit his lip and went to unbuckle his belt. Both of his lovers watched him in shock. Never had Yugi showed such a side of himself before, but they sure as Hell were not complaining.

Yugi was starting to feel the wonderful effects of the drug. His dick was so hard and he couldn't wait to take it out on the beautiful men handcuffed on the bed. He took his belt off slowly and threw it on the floor. Next he pulled up his shirt exposing his tone stomach and chest to the men. Atemu groaned at seeing those rosy pink nipples that begged to be bitten. Yugi smirked and next came the leather pants. He wiggled them over his creamy hips and showed to his lovers that he was not wearing any underwear on under his pants. His member was standing proudly and was leaking pre-cum from the darkening pink head.

"Holy shit!" Yami exclaimed in lust. He came practically see the member pulsing.

"Do you want more my loves?" Yugi asked teasingly. He walked closer to the edge of the bed while swaying his hips.

"Please!" Both of the desperate men exclaimed. Yugi crawled on the bed straddling over both of the men.

Yugi leaned down to Atemu and captured their lips together in a deep and sensual kiss making his former teacher growl. Yami whined and wanted to be in on the kiss. Yugi separated from Atemu and looked to his twin humorously.

"Don't worry oniichan, I'll give you plenty of attention but Atemu is first for this round." He winked and went back to kissing Atemu.

Atemu smirked in the kiss and went to grasp Yugi's tight ass with his free hand but Yugi wasn't having it. He grabbed Atemu's wrist and clamped his wrist back on the bed so he couldn't touch him. He instead grabbed some strawberry lubricant from underneath their bed and lathered some of the gel over Atemu's member. He then grasped Atemu's impressive member and led it to his aching hole and he sighed in content at being so full when he lowered himself.

"Oh baby boy…ride my dick."

Yugi smirked. "Oh I plan to Daddy." He growled. Atemu's eyes widened at the nickname. Yugi had never called either one of them that before. This was a sign that tonight was going to be a rough night.

Yugi raised his hips from Atemu's member and slammed down roughly making them both shout at the contact. He continued the slamming of his hips over Atemu and was moaning so loud. Atemu on the other hand was not going to be able to last this long at this rough and fast pace. "Yugi…mmmm!...Love, slow-Ah!..slow down." But if anything Yugi rode faster and swiveled his hips making Atemu bite his lip and clench his fists into the sheets so hard they probably ripped holes. Yami was watching in amazement at his own twin brother fuck their older lover into submission and at the same time was stroking his hard-on with his free hand.

"Gonna cum!" Atemu shouted.

Yugi was panting in ecstasy and smiled even while panting. "Cum Daddy!" At Yugi's plea Atemu screamed his orgasm and thrust a few more times to get his seed deep into his small lover. "YUGGGIIII!"

He went limp on the bed a few moments later and tried to catch his breath. Yugi smirked in satisfaction and raised himself off of the dick slowly making Atemu's seed drip out of him. Yugi winced slightly and looked down at his tired lover and gave him a chaste kiss. He turned to look at his extremely horny brother and smirked.

"You ready for your turn Yami?"

Yami looked at his brother wide eyed and mouth slightly open in awe but nodded eagerly none the less. "But we're gonna do this a little differently." Yugi said and instead of grasping Yami's dick like he did Atemu's, Yugi leaned over Yami and with the same lubrication, put some on himself and began to push the head of his dick into Yami's entrance. Yami's eyes rolled to the back of his head and moaned.

"I'm impressed Yugi, you usually don't want to top." Yami said chuckling.

"Sometimes you gotta mix it up a bit, right Atemu?" Yugi said looking to his older lover who was still panting and received a half-hearted thumbs up in response. "But enough talk, more fucking." Yugi said and began to thrust into his brother at a fast pace.

"Shit! Oh Ra! Yugi!" Yami shouted in pleasure and tried to keep up in speed against his brother but it was no use. Something was definitely up with Yugi tonight but they could discuss that at another time. Right now Yami was getting his ass handed to him by his supposed shy and submissive brother.

Just when Yami was about to cum from the fast pace Yugi set, he felt his brother's dick slowly pull out so only the tip was left inside and then slammed back inside at such a force on his prostate that Yami arched off the bed. "Like that oniichan?" Yugi asked.

Yami was too far gone to form any syllables to form a sentence so Yugi took his moans and screams as a definite yes. He thrust even harder into Yami so that he became a part of the mattress permanently. When he felt Yami's dick twitch against his stomach he grasped it and stroked in time with his thrusts. "Yugi..make-Ah!..cum!..Please!" Yami sobbed being in so much pleasure.

Yugi stroked harder and finally Yami screamed as his seed splashed against his stomach and Yugi's hand and chest. He felt tears in the corners of his eyes from the intensity and laid flat against the bed in exhaustion.

Yugi smiled and pulled out of his brother slowly. "I hope you two don't think that was it." He said with an evil smirk. The two tired lovers looked to each other gulping. That's when they both realized something important. Even when Yugi made love to both Atemu and Yami he did not cum.

He was still hard. They were so fucked!

xxx

Two rounds from each lover later had Yami leaning over the bed in soreness and exhaustion. Atemu laid beside him on his back.

"Atemu I don't think I can keep this up." Yami said pitifully.

"Me either. I think my dick is out of juice." Atemu said back.

"What has gotten into Yugi tonight? Believe me I'm not mad but I need to be able to walk for the next couple of days."

Next thing the lovers heard was an 'ahem' behind them on the bed. Yugi was glowering at them with a still hard as a rock dick.

"What's wrong my loves?" Yugi said crawling over to them. "I promise just one more round and I'll be satisfied. What I want is to have both of you. Inside me, at the same time."

Yami and Atemu quickly looked to each other in fright.

"Baby boy, that's going to be very painful for you." Atemu said gently.

Yugi smiled softly and kissed his cheek and gave the puppy dog eyes. "Please Daddy?" He then looked to Yami giving him the same treatment "Please oniichan?"

The two men really couldn't say no to their smallest lover. That man could commit murder and if he gave police the puppy dog eyes, he would be set free instantly due to his beautiful amethyst eyes.

"If it becomes too much, we stop ok?" Atemu said being the first to speak. Yugi nodded eagerly, unlocked the handcuffs from their wrists and pounced on Atemu giving him many grateful kisses. Yami still was not convinced and moved behind Yugi on the bed.

"Yugi…I don't know. Mom would kill me if I hurt you too badly."

Yugi and Atemu separated from their kiss to give Yami a look. "Did you really just bring up mom during sex?" Yugi asked in a disgusted tone.

Yami blushed deeply and shivered in disgust as well. "Oh Ra…never mind! Never mind just ignore what I said!" He said glaring.

Yugi smirked. "Aw oniichan is embarrassed. Don't be embarrassed love. Say you love me." Yugi teased in a sing-song voice.

Yami pouted and turned his head. "Of course I do. It's basically a rule to love your twin brother." Yami peeked an eye over at Yugi and smirked.

Yugi giggled and gave a quick kiss to Yami and leaned over Atemu again. He grinded his ass over Yami's crotch making him groan.

"How do you want to do this?" Atemu asked.

"Just like this Daddy. I want to be leaning over you and Yami behind me. Both your dicks inside my hole." Yugi said huskily.

"Ok let us know if it's too much Baby boy." Atemu said in a stern tone. Atemu looked behind Yugi to Yami and the man glared. That was a warning that if he hurt the twin's brother, there would be Hell to pay. Atemu slowly started to enter Yugi's tight entrance making the small man moan. When he was fully inside he signaled Yami to push in next. Yami sighed deeply and slowly began to push his dick inside as well.

Yugi winced and gripped Atemu's bicep in pain. Yami stopped when he saw his brother in pain and began to almost pull out. "No Yami keep going." Yugi said.

Yami nodded and continue to push in. Atemu groaned in pleasure from feeling Yami's dick slide up against his from inside Yugi's tight and hot channel. Finally Yami was fully sheathed and the men waited for their lover to adjust to the double penetration.

"You both can move." Yugi said softly.

They had to do this right and very carefully since none of them have done this before. Atemu thrust slowly inside Yugi with Yami following right behind by thrusting into Yugi from the back. Yugi yelped and panted from the new feeling. It was nothing he had ever felt before. He had never felt so full in his life.

The men kept up with the rhythm for a while and eventually Yugi's soft whimpers and yelps turned into groans and screams of pleasure. "Faster." He groaned.

They sped up their pace a little and they all moaned from the new pace. From the double thrusting action from the older men to the tight walls squeezing the men's members so deliciously. They were all in sync and Yugi so badly wanted to cum.

"Oh my God! Yami! Atemu! FUCCCCKKK!" Yugi screamed. God he was so close it hurt.

Yami reached around while still thrusting and grasped Yugi's dick and stroked in time with him and Atemu. Atemu grabbed Yugi`s face and gave him a rough kiss muffling his moans.

"YUGI! ATEMU!" Yami screamed and thrust his seed inside Yugi.

Not too far behind Atemu separated from the kiss and came inside Yugi just as hard. "OH SHIT!"

"I'M CUMMMMINNGG!" Yugi screamed and white hot streams of his cum splashed on Atemu's chest.

The three men panted in exhaustion and Yugi fell limp against his lovers chest. Yami kissed his brother lovingly on the shoulder and slowly and gently pulled out of him. Atemu followed right after and lifted Yugi's hips so he could pull himself out. They laid their lifeless lover to the middle of their bed and laid next to him.

Yugi smiled softly after finally gaining some strength back. "Did you like your present?" He asked.

Atemu and Yami chuckled. "Yes little one, we loved our present." Yami said while running his hand through Yugi's sex hair.

"What came over you anyway?" Atemu asked.

Yugi blushed deeply and leaned over his lovers to the underside of the bed and pulled up his hidden bag of goodies. He dumped the contents on the bed showing the blue pills, the same handcuffs, strawberry lubricant and a whip.

"Where did you get all this?" Yami asked, his face in shock.

The only answer Yugi gave was one word. "Joey." He blushed deeply and tried hiding his face with his bangs.

"You took Viagra?!" Atemu shouted. "Why did you feel the need to take Viagra?"

Yugi blushed harder and hid his face with his hands this time. "I'm sorry! I just wanted to be to be able to last a long time for you two and make today special. Most of the time when we make love, I can't seem to last long….it just feels so good." He whimpered out.

Just when he thought he humiliated himself to the extreme to his lovers, he felt two pairs of lips kiss him on his cheeks. He gasped softly and look to his lovers.

"Sill boy, you didn't have to do that for us." Atemu said with a loving smile.

"We love making love with you. And when you don't last long that kinda feeds our egos." Yami said with a smirk. Yugi laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Gotta admit though, the dominant side of you was so hot." Atemu side and began to kiss Yugi's neck, making the boy gasp. Yugi then felt the lips disappear from his neck. "Oh no you don't." Yami had grasped Atemu's ear with a playful glare. "We are all exhausted, Old Man."

"Awww…." Atemu whined.

Yugi giggled and then a yawn escaped his mouth. His eyes drooped and he felt his body lay itself on the bed.

Atemu and Yami cooed at the cuteness and decided to get some sleep. They laid beside their lover and tucked the blankets around themselves.

"Wait a minute!" Atemu suddenly said.

Yami who was spooning Yugi with an arm around his waist peeked open an eye in irritation. "What Atemu?"

"There was a whip in that bag! We never got to use the whip tonight." Atemu said. Yami glared and threw a pillow at the older yet immature man.

"Go to sleep Atemu!" Yami growled tiredly.

"But Young Buck! The whip would have been fun." He winked. Yami growled again.

Yugi yawned again and said sleepily. "Daddy, please come to bed." He said innocently.

Atemu smiled lovingly and finally decided to lay down facing Yugi's peacefully face.

"You're lucky I love you both so much." Atemu joked while closing his eyes. Yami smirked and rolled his eyes letting sleep take over.

"Love you 'Ami. Love you Temmy." Yugi cooed.

xxx

Alright there you go guys! The sequel to Teacher's Pets is complete. I'm sorry if it's not that good. You wouldn't believe how hard it is to write a threesome scene. Well review and let me know how I did.


End file.
